RingKiDS
RingKiDS is Kids channel in Ringia owned by RingTV, launched in 1990 History in 2019, RingTV announced to move RingKiDS's Freeview channel number from 4 to 5 (used to be occupied by RingKiDS Junior (which is also shutteddown)/RingNews Channel) on July 1, 2019 to relaunch RingTV 4 Programming *Big City Greens (2018–present) *Zip Zip (2016–present) *Teamo Supremo (2003–present) *Cookie Run: The Series (2014–present) *Spongebob Squarepants (2000–present) *The Loud House (2016–present) *Running Man Animation (June 2018 – present) (also airs on Cartoon Network) *Operation Ouch! (UK version) (2013–present) *Operation Ouch! (Ringia version) (2016–present) *Bunsen is a Beast (2018–present) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2006–present) *Danger Mouse (2016 reboot) (2016–present) *My Cat from Hell (2017–present) *Star vs the Force of Evil (2015–present) *Dennis the Menace and Gnasher Unleashed (2017–present) *Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2017–present) *BoBoiBoy (2012–present) *BoBoiboy Galaxy (2017–present) *Upin & Ipin (2011–present) *Big Hero 6: The Series (2018–present) *Ducktales (2017) (2018–present) *Zak Storm (2018–present) *Chuck Chicken (2016–present) *Summer Camp Island (January 25, 2019 – present) (also on Cartoon Network) *Ejen Ali (2018–present) *Craig of the Creek (February 2019 – present) *Milo Murphy's Law (2017–present) *Phineas and Ferb (Summer 2009–present) *We Bare Bears (March 1, 2019 – present) *Hotel Transylvania: the Series (2018–present) *Esaïe (2010–present) *The Powerpuff Girls (reboot) (March 8, 2019 – present) *The Adventures of Kid Danger (March 12, 2019 – present) *The Amazing World of Gumball (March 19, 2019 – present) *Steven Universe (April 2019 – present) *OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes! (April 2019 – present) *Companyballs: The Animated Series (May 4, 2019 – present) (censorded version, uncensorded version already aired on RingTV 2) *Unikitty! (May 2019 – present) *Teen Titans Go! (May 2019 – present) *Ben 10 (reboot) (June 2019 – present) *Apple & Onion (June 2019 – present) Upcoming *Go Jetters (moving from RingKiDS Junior) (July 1, 2019) *Paprika (2018) (moving from RingKiDS Junior) (July 1, 2019) *Bluey (2019) (moving from RingKiDS Junior) (July 1, 2019) *Clarence (July 2019) *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (2019) *Chop Chop Ninja (2019) *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2019) *Total Dramarama (2019) *Dragon Run (2020) *Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Hearh (2020) *MeteoHeroes (2021) Scrapped *Power Players (slated to air on 2019 but got moved to Cartoon Network) Former *Danny Phantom (2005-2014) *Gravity Falls (2013-2019) *Atomic Betty (2007-2016) *Mona the Vampire (2007-2011) *The Powerpuff Girls (original) (1999-2003) *Ed, Edd N Eddy (1999-2003) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (2000-2003) *Animaniacs (1994-2003) *Fanboy and ChumChum (2011-2012) (arruptly removed from RingKiDS schedule due to this show has worst animation overall) *The Modifyers (January 5, 2008) (only pilot episode aired) *Being Ian (2013-2016) *House of Mouse (2004-2008) *Dennis the Menace (1980s series) (1990-1999) *Birdz (1998-2007) *Sesame Street Unpaved (Ringian version, early 90s-1997 episodes of American version) (1999-2002) *Gargoyles (1994-2002) *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2011-2016) *Rocko's Modern Life (1992-2000) *CatDog (1999-2010) Preschool block (1990-1997) (most of these programs are moved to RingKiDS Junior) *Shimajirō (1996-1997) *Pinwheel (1990-1997) *Anpanman (1990-1997) *Gullah Gullah Island (1996-1997) *Sesame Street (1990-1997) Trivia *due to There's no Nickelodeon and Disney Channel in Freeview Ringia, RingKiDS airs Nickelodeon and Disney shows. *RingKiDS used to air Cartoon Network shows until 2003, when Cartoon Network Free was launched, as Cartoon Network (Freeview version) is going Premium-only by July 1, 2019, RingKiDS soon to air Cartoon Network shows. International carriage * - Due to Ringia's proximity to Mindanao, it is carried on some cable providers in Mindanao (including Parasat Cable TV) and OctaDish Category:Ringia